


It's a Wishful Life

by youretheoopstomyhi



Series: Fairy [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairy Academy, Harry and Louis Fairies, Harry and Louis solving mystery lmao, Liam side pairing ay ay, M/M, Mystery, Niall is a perverted cute little sunshine yes, gay is the way, little bit of everything tbh, lots of fluff, may be smut, yas to the fairly odd parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheoopstomyhi/pseuds/youretheoopstomyhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Harry, Niall and Liam are freshly graduated Fairy Godparents and Louis and Zayn are both noble fairies. </p><p>Exactly five days after the graduation ceremony, Jorgen Von Strangle, the most powerful fairy of all time, is found dead in his castle. His death is quickly dismissed as suicide by the Ministry but Louis and Harry and the rest of the fairies are not having it, they all know his death wasn't a suicide, but a murder. </p><p>By Jorgen Von Strangle's sudden death, Fairy World is being ruled by the Ministry, which the fairies don't really trust anymore. Harry and Louis believe there's a much bigger purpose than just a simple murder. As both decide to uncover the mystery, they'll find love, sex and  lots of fluff in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wishful Life

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey so basically the Fairly Oddparents is my favorite kids tv show ever, I used to watch it everyday! ((besides Power Rangers, those were complete badass!)) So, as I love fairy world and crime mystery, I decided to put them both together with my fave OTP. 
> 
> Its a crime mystery btw, so there'll bean answer for all the sudden deaths, clues will be all over, so lets see if you can solve it before they can! Just imagine Harry and Louis as Sherlock and Watson but fairies! Badass!
> 
> Btw, let's remember that Louis and Zayn are NOBLES, they have aprox the same age as Harry, Niall and Liam, but they are 'home-schooled' and they are not trained to be Fairy Godparents as Niall, Liam and Harry are. They are trained to work in Fairy World, for the rest of their lives!
> 
> Also, I know fairies are supposed to be innmortal, but I'll change that a bit to make more sense lmao. Sooo, fairies live for like, 400-478 years in this, alright???
> 
> lmao, enjoy the quirkiness and mystery of this book, and beware of the deets!
> 
> WOwow, so hope you like it! And give feedback!

 

_**TINY HARRY** _

 

 **HARRY** walked hurriedly, biting the inside of his cheek, between the large walls of the castle located in the middle of _Fairy World_. His little transparent wings stood up straight. He was clearly nervous.

He arrived to the door that let entrance to the main hall, in which probably all his senior class were now on the ceremony, he stopped abruptly and started fidgeting with the end of his blue blazer. He knew he was late, like always. He stopped for a moment to think if he should enter or not.

This was the most important moment of his life. Today he would be graduating from the Fairy Academy and be given his first ever mission as a Fairy Godparent (Accompanied by an already graduated senior) and he would be going for the first time to The Real World.

Harry took a deep breath, and opened the door; glad to see the ceremony hadn't even started yet. He let out a breath he didn't know was holding, stood straight and started to walk towards his respective seat besides his best friend, Niall.

Harry, with a stomp, took a sit on the wooden chair, four rows away from the podium in which he could clearly see a large white table with awards and wands and the Ministry with their silver and white hooded capes sitting besides it. Harry started playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey mate, isn't it unbelievable? We are finally graduatin'!" His best friend, Niall, said in a heavy accent. "I feel bad for Durley though, he failed his final exam, an eternity in the Fairy Academy should be the worst thing ever."

Harry took a glance at Niall; his dirty blond hair was combed back, his bright blue eyes shining. His wings were fully straight and he looked actually good on his light green outfit. Unlike, Harry who was wearing a purple outfit with hair all messy from grabbing it all the way from his house to the castle.

Harry started to calm himself down and keep himself not to think much about that, in minutes, he would be assign a miserable child to make his life happier and grant his/her wishes. He was more than thrilled.

"Yeah, I'm actually very excited, but I'm also about to shit my pants." Harry said, taking a glance at Niall, who just chuckled and pat him in the back.

"It'll be alright, I heard the Real World is amazing," He grinned, and Harry couldn't stop himself to do so too.

Suddenly, a loud noise shut everybody in the room, making them stare at the front.

Jorgen Von Strangle was standing in the middle of the podium with his massive wand, a black round stick and a yellow star at the top, and the gigantic purple book that had ‘Da Rules’ crafted in the cover was floating besides him.

Everybody stood up straight on their feet. He was known as the most powerful fairy ever known. And as he was powerful, he was strict. Very, very strict. He used to teach Harry's and Niall's last three years of the Fairy Academy.

His hair was butcutt and he was wearing a black with green outfit.

"Good evening everyone," He announced on a strong, hoarse voice. "Today, as you all now, is the most important day of your entire life. Today, you would be given a child to take care of and make his/her miserable life happier," The room erupted with cheers. "You were born to help them, and finally, after years of training, you would be able to do so," Cheers got louder, Harry and Niall joined.

"Enough," Jorgen Von Strangle said, his order being accomplished, he went on. "The Fairy World has existed for an eternity. Our duty is to help them children in need. And we would always do so…” Harry stopped listening when a breeze of mint passed right besides him. He looked to the side to see the one and only, Tooth Fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle’s girlfriend. Everyone stared at her as she walked down the to the podium. Her long light blue hair was matched with heels the same color. She was wearing a long white dress with a cut that let us see her pale long leg and also wearing her gold crown in top of her head. Men watch her with lust as some girls watch her with envy or even adoration.

 

Jorgen Von Strangle didn’t seem to notice how anybody was listening to his speech, as his eyes were stick to the paper in his hands.

 

Harry blinked and shook his head to stop looking at her and quickly went to see Niall who was with his mouth open and with saliva running down his jaw. Harry punched Niall in the leg. Niall blinked and shook his head, but then grinned at Harry and asked, “Isn’t she just plain gorgeous?” Harry nodded his head grinning, taking a glance at her again. She was now on the podium next to Jorgen smiling at the crowd.

 

“Can you imagine? We are _actually_ going to touch her soft hand when she give us our diplomas, and maybe even hug her! I would totally go for it,” Niall said, excited.

 

“How do you even know her hand is soft?” Harry asked, chuckling.

 

“Are you kidding? Her whole body looks like it was craft by the Gods of Olympus.” Niall said while still looking at her, he licked his lips. Harry opened his eyes wide and slaps him right in the crotch.

 

“Don’t do that! That’s so disrespectful,” Harry informed, Niall just chuckled.

 

“But who isn’t doing the same?” Niall grinned and Harry looked at his classmates, they were all staring at her with pure lust, he could even see some boners.

 

Harry thought she was gorgeous, yes. But he didn’t feel the need to eat her with his eyes. He liked to do that to his _Granting Wishes_ teacher. He definitely was perfection in fairy form with his dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He always wore short-sleeved shirts that showed his arm muscles and Harry only imagined what could be under that shirt. He licked his lips unconsciously and blushed realizing what he was doing. That was so inappropriate in so many ways he couldn’t help but blush harder. He bit his lips and stared at the front, returning his attention to Jorgen Von Strangle just to see he finished his speech. He was now calling, in alphabetical order, his classmates to get in the podium.

 

“First, we’ll start, with Adriana Hall. Come on up, please,” He announced. Adriana, wearing a pink dress and a blonde ponytail, stood up and advanced quickly to the podium.

 

Jorgen Van Strangle gave her a diploma and her new wand, which had her name written in a gold cursive handwriting. She advanced to the Ministry who shook her hand in appreciation and moved on to the Tooth Fairy, who gave her a shiny metallic envelope with her name written in the back. She stood up, her eyes shining; we all know what was in that envelope.

 

Jorgen Von Strangle approached her and grabbed the envelope from her hands and started saying, “In this envelope is the name of the first kid you would ever take care of , congratulations” He smiled warmly and she took it from his hands almost squealing. She let a small “Thank you,” and rushed out of the podium. When she arrived to her seat, she opened her envelope and smiled warmly. Harry couldn’t stop to doing so too, he only could imagine what could that feel like.

 

Just like that, his classmates passed to the podium and received their envelope, Harry got more nervous by the second. When it got to Harry’s turn, Niall hadn’t pass yet. When Jorgen Von Strangle called his name, Harry seemed to faint. Harry stood up; Niall patted him in the back. He stumbled in his way to the podium. He started biting the inside of his cheek. Jorgen gave him his diploma with his name written in a neat cursive letter. Harry shook his hand and tried to smile. He proceeds with the Ministry and shook their hands. Then The Tooth Fairy gave him his envelope and smiled at him, he smiled awkwardly and took the envelope in his hands. He grabbed the envelope like it was a precious diamond that if it fell, it would shatter in a million pieces. He walked to his seat and Niall smiled excitedly at him. Harry smiled back at him the same way. He took a sit and smiled at the envelope until Niall slapped him in the shoulder, “What are you waitin’ for?” He asked.

 

Harry opened the envelope and could see a white page with a neat name written in it. Harry read:

 

_“Congratulations, Harry Styles._

_You’ve graduated the Fairy Academy with high grades and great knowledge. We are pleased to inform you that now you would be able to travel to Earth for your mission. Below, we’ll leave your kid’s information…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, first chapter! Hola how you feel!


End file.
